Conversaciones Incómodas
by sususuny
Summary: 18 había sobrevivido a Cell, tenía una hija y un esposo y todo era aparentemente calmo en su vida. Ya no era una maquina asesina, osea, si lo era, pero no era esa ya su razón de existir, era una mujer feliz, con una familia. Pero para llegar a ese nivel de felicidad habían pasado muchas dificultadas y una que otra conversación incomoda (One Shot)


N/A La verdad es que la conversación con Vegeta fue la que inspiró todo esto, fue una idea que me dio vueltas en la cabeza por días y terminó con estas 6 conversaciones.

La verdad espero que les gusten, como siempre cualquier error siéntanse libres de cor regirme y si es que les gusta ;) también díganmelo.

1- Maestro Roshi

Ella no recordaba haber golpeado tantas veces a alguien en su vida como al viejo, pero parecía que él tenia la memoria atrofiada, olvidaba las palizas que la Androide le propinaba cada vez que sobrepazaba, y no llegaban a pasar cada cuatro días, cuando el viejo estaba listo para volver por más.

Esa vez estaban el viejo y el cerdo en la cocina secreteándose cuando ella entró a buscar un vaso con agua

-Ho! saludos 18 - Dijo el viejo- Voy a ir al mercado ¿quisieras encargar algo? - alargó la ultima vocal volviendola un chirrido y sus ojos entrecerrados dejaban más a la vista, que lo que lograban ocultar.

18 se enderezó y los miró fríamente, arj! la cara de baboso del anciano la asqueaba. Pensó en mandarlos al demonio. También pensó en asar al cerdo y servirlo en la caparazón del viejo, pero en vez de eso dijo - Quiero un kilo de fresas - y salió de la cocina.

Una vez afuera volvió a sentir el cuchicheo de los dos, pero los ignoró.

Ya al atardecer de ese mismo día el cerdo y el anciano regresaban a Kame House con bolsas con comida para el mes.

Se metieron nuevamente en la cocina a organizar los víveres mientras hablaban y reían.

Ella estaba buscando que ver en la televisión cuando el viejo aparece con un bol de fresas frescas - Aquí están las fresas jovencita -

\- Bien - respondió 18 - Krillin luego te las pagará- ella esperaba que el viejo dejara las fresas y se largara pero se quedó ahí mirándola. No, mirando sus pechos.

\- Que tal si en vez de que Krillin pague por ellas, tu me das lo que tienes puesto ahora y lo dejamos saldado -

\- No - simplemente respondió ella y notó que el puerco estaba en la entrada de la cocina expectante, el también tiene que haber estado confabulando con el anciano para conseguir ropa interior, ella ya los conocía.

-Vamos eres una señorita independiente, ¿Acaso no quieres valerte por ti misma? - Lo que mas le molestaba a 18 era que el viejo le hablaba a su busto, nunca a ella - Solo un poco de ropa, mejor si aun está tibia.

La verdad si ella no fuera tan fuerte esta sería una situación horrible para cualquier mujer, pero para 18 esto era solo una molestia.

\- ¡Cerdo ven! - dijo ella entonces, Oolong corrió tan velozmente como pudo con sus cortas y regordetas piernas y se paró al lado de Roshi - Ustedes quieren mis pantaletas cierto? - El par de babosos abrieron los ojos como platos y los dirigieron directo a la entrepierna de la androide.

Ese fue el momento que ella aprovechó para noquearlos a ambos.

Al llegar Krillin a Kame House luego de un largo día de trabajo, encontró a su novia sentada sobre la panza de Oolong, que estaba sobre Roshi, ambos inconscientes y con evidentes chichones en su cabeza.

\- Te estaba esperando Krillin - dijo 18 en su tono inalterable - ¿ Quieres fresas? Según estos dos están tan buenas como para hacerme prostituir por ellas-

Krillin simplemente frotó su frente y sonrió. Par de idiotas pensó. esta no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba y dudaba que fuera la última.

2- Krillin

Había sido luego de la pelea con los dos tontos niños disfrazados con esa ridícula sabana con agujeros, 18 notó al niño de cabellos morados y le pareció familiar.

\- ¿Trunks se llama el hijo de Vegeta? - Le preguntó a Krillin

\- Si 18, Trunks - Respondió él, tomando a su hija en sus brazos y acariciando su cabello - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

18 miró fijo a Krillin, concentrándose en como hacer la pregunta que tenía que hacer - Se llama y se ve igual que el joven contra el que combatí ¿ Lo recuerdas? -

Krillin suspiró y miró a su hija, luego lentamente levantó la vista y dijo - Esa conversación 18 es una seria, privada y la tendremos, pero en otro momento, ¿Está bien?

Ella lo miró de reojo y asintió.

Ella recordaría que tenían una conversación pendiente, una seria conversación ¿Tal vez en un mes? Bueno eso era si todo salía bien, entonces exactamente dentro de un mes hablarían respecto al otro Trunks. Ella lo recordaría, su parte androide y su parte humana habían acordado en ello.

3- Bulma

Había sido en una de las visitas de Bulma a Kame House, todos habían estado bebiendo y recordando a Gokú, estaban otros también en la casa, como la viuda del susodicho y el de la cara marcada y el tres ojos y otros, cuando ya estaba entrada la noche y todos habían bebido más de lo debido y comido más que lo necesario fue cuando Bulma se le acercó

\- Oh! dime 18 - dijo Bulma con la lengua un poco lerda por el alcohol - ¿Como es Krillin?

18 creía saber a que se refería, pero intentó desviar la conversación - Blanco, bajo, no tiene nariz y no entiendo la razón de eso, es bueno y amable y atento...

\- Nooouu no no no - La interrumpió la peliazul - No es a eso a lo que me refiero - Hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ella y 18 se movió más cerca, para que Bulma pudiera hablarle en su oído -¿como es Krillin en la cama? - Bulma saltó hacia atrás y la miró fijo, como queriendo absorber cada detalle de la respuesta a su pregunta.

\- El es en la cama- Comenzó un poco titubeante 18. Para decir la verdad ella también había bebido un poco más de lo que estaba acostumbrada y habló un poco más de lo que habría hecho en otro momento - Como es como persona; es bueno y amable, atento y me hace feliz del modo que yo quiero ser feliz - Sonrió la rubia, sonrió pues nunca había notado eso de su compañero y decirlo en voz alta le hacía notar y agradecer lo que era de ella.

Pero su realización fue cortada por el fuerte - PFFF - Que emitió Bulma - Si no me querías responder me lo hubieras dicho en vez de inventar tal sarta de boberías - y con eso Bulma se dio media vuelta y la dejó sola sentada en el rincón. por un lado sintiéndose bien con la relación que estaba formando con Krillin, pero por otro lado absolutamente perdida en lo que es "CHARLA DE CHICAS"

4- Gohan

La rubia miró al niño, si era solo un niño, ella parecía aun una mujer joven, pero ese aspecto lo tenía ya hace muchos años, él por otro lado era verdaderamente un niño.

\- ¿Como has estado Gohan? - preguntó afectuosamente Krillin.

\- Bien Krillin - respondió Gohan con una sonrisa - Mi mamá me hace estudiar mucho y de a ratos es agotador. Pero está bien, es por mi bien y mi futuro, o por lo menos eso dice ella.

En eso desde adentro de la casa se oyó la voz de Chichi que clamaba por ayuda para poner la mesa, Krillin sonrió como disculpa y partió a ayudar a la viuda de su mejor amigo.

18 y Gohan se quedaron mirando por un momento hasta que el jovencito sonrió nuevamente y se rascó la cabeza, un gesto heredado de su padre.

\- Lamento la muerte de tu padre- inesperadamente dijo 18 en un tono medianamente indiferente

\- Oh! está bien, nosotros estamos bien y el murió para que todos pudiéramos seguir viviendo - La voz del niño era la de alguien que no está al 100% convencido, más bien decía que estaba infeliz con su situación.

La Androide lo miró fijo por un momento y comenzó a entrar a la casa para cenar, pero antes se dio media vuelta y dijo - Lamento haber intentado matar a tu padre mientras estaba vivo... Y a todos los demás -

5- Vegeta

Estaban en Capsule Corp. Era una de esas comilonas que armaba Bulma con escusas inventadas para reunir a los amigos. Los más pequeños corrían de lado a lado y los más grandes estaban reunidos en pequeños grupos conversando.

Vegeta fue el primero en hablar

\- ¿Que tal una revancha? - dijo el arrogante príncipe

18 lo miró dio un suspiro y respondió - No -

En eso se oyeron las risas de Bulma y krillin del otro lado de la habitación -¿crees que hablen de nosotros? miran hacia acá - Preguntó ella.

\- Lo más probable es que seamos el tema de su conversación- sonrió maliciosamente el Saiyan y continuó - A Bulma le gusta chismear y supongo que a tu enano también, con lo femenino que es.

18 lo miró y entornó los ojos - Mira quien habla de enano - Eso molestó a Vegeta, pero lo pudo controlar. 18 tranquilamente midió la reacción del hombre y continuó - Además deberías preocuparte de lo que dice la bocona de tu esposa, que podría usarlo en tu contra en una revancha -

Ante esto Vegeta solo gruñó, él no tenía control sobre lo que Bulma dijera, pero tal vez 18 tampoco controlara a Krillin- ¿Y que hay respecto a lo que tu minúsculo pueda decir? -

\- ¿Acaso no lo conoces ya? - preguntó 18 con desdén - El jamás diría nada malo de mi, incluso... - no fue capaz de completar la oración.

\- La verdad Bulma solo habla de más respecto a cosas vergonzosas, pero nada real - No sabía bien por que, pero el príncipe de los saiyajines sintió la necesidad de llenar el silencio que había dejado 18 - Nunca la he oído decir que soy...-

\- Un monstruo - interrumpió 18 - Krillin tampoco lo hace, es como si nada del mal hecho hubiera pasado - La conversación había tomado un giro extraño, pero se sentía bien, por ahora.

\- Es como si la vida solo comenzó en el momento en que Bulma entró en ella, tiene mal carácter pero la verdad me gusta eso -

\- Antes de Krillin no era vida en verdad. Aveces me altera que me ame tanto, aveces siento como si no mereciera tanto amor -

\- ... Como si no mereciera tanto amor - repitió vegeta en un suspiro

Eso le puso fin a la conversación. Ambos se miraros y caminaron en direcciones opuestas y hasta que tuvieron que decir adiós no cruzaron otra palabra.

6- Krillin 2

\- ¿Entonces me vas a contar el misterio del Trunks de la espada? - No había necesidad de rodeos, ya había pasado mucho más de un mes desde que ella trajo el tema a colación. Pues a pesar de todo lo que había pasado desde ese momento hasta ahora, ella no había sido capaz de dejar ir el asunto.

\- Ok - Krillin respondió con la mejor sonrisa que pudo. Sabía que tendría que decirle todo esto a su esposa en algún momento, pero hace mucho tiempo había decidido que ese momento llegaría dentro de nunca. Ahora se veía enfrentado a la realidad de decir todas esas cosas horribles respecto a ella. La cual en verdad no era ella - Vamos a sentarnos en la arena mejor - dijo el hombre desalentado.

Ya sentados frente al mar Krillin comenzó el relato; De como en otra linea de tiempo ella y su hermano habían más que diezmado a la humanidad, que Gokú en esa temporalidad no había podido luchar a causa de un extraño virus y que todos habían caído en la lucha contra ellos. Excepto el Trunks de la espada, que había conseguido viajar en el tiempo para advertirles de los horrores que él había vivido.

18 se quedó en silencio, se quedó allí incluso cuando su esposo fue a la casa a responder los llantos de su propia hija. Hija que de no ser por el Joven Trunks nunca habría tenido. Él cambió el destino de todos en este mundo y con eso le dio la oportunidad de conocer a Krillin y no simplemente aniquilarle. No solo eso, si no que el joven le dio la oportunidad de llegar a amar y tener una familia. Trunks el joven cuya alma había destrozado en otro mundo de un modo indirecto le regresó la humanidad que el maldito del Dr Gero le había arrebatado.

Escucho que desde adentro de Kame House sonaba la risa de su hija y el desafinado canto de su esposo. 18 se sintió feliz, tal vez algún día podría agradecerle a ese Trunks por todo. O por lo menos de ahora en adelante podría ser un poco más amable con la versión mocosa que vivía en su propio tiempo.


End file.
